Legends Reborn
by Deus Terran
Summary: Having picked up a summoning contract from the Forbidden scroll of sealing, Naruto had high hopes for his newest Jutsu. He had no idea what he was in for. First story, and the first Naruto and League of Legends crossover! Pairings undecided for now.
1. It all begins now

**Chapter One**

_It all begins now_

Normally the bustling community that is Konoha, would have suffered some form of prank at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto by now. But most of the villagers, while glad to have not encountered the blond so far were on edge. A unseen Naruto usually meant a large-scale prank on them, how he had managed to deface the Hokage monument with graffiti without anyone the wiser until its completion! A few of the villagers had a valid reason to be on edge. To bad the blond ninja-to-be was doing something no one thought of him being _capable _of doing.

He was within the walls of his apartment, thinking.

Naruto was never one to sit and think on things, he was more of a done by the seat of his pants person. Besides, thinking made his head hurt sometimes!

But the reason for the blonds slight change of pace was what sat in front of him. A small, yet very old looking scroll lay on the floor before him. The unlabeled scroll sat there in front of him, almost mocking him in a way. Naruto just sighed as he glared at the parchment. "What am I gonna do with you..."

_Flashback_

Covered in dirt our favorite blond lay there in the grass panting. The forbidden scroll lay partially opened beside him, and a face-splitting grin plastered on Naruto's face. "I did it... I actually did it!" With a small strain the boy sat up as his gaze fell upon the scroll. "Take that ya stupid exam! These clones are way more better then the ones they wanted me to make at the academy." Naruto never let the grin fall off of his face as he scanned the area for the man that made this make-up test possible. "Huh, Mizuki-sensei isn't here yet... Lets see if there isn't anything else cool in this scroll for me to learn!" His hands grabbed the scroll, unrolling it further as he chuckled. "Mizuki-sensei said I only had to learn one jutsu to pass, wonder how good it'll be if I know two!"

He stopped chuckling as what he saw next on the scroll wasn't a jutsu, but a storage seal. Naruto just stared for a moment, slightly dejected at the seal. "Eh? No super-awesome jutsu? Just a dumb storage seal?" But then his imagination worked into overdrive, almost laughing maniacally even. "Maybe it's a super-weapon or something!" With new-found vigor he pumped chakra into the seal, and with a puff of smoke revealing a smaller and older scroll. Naruto sat there for almost a minute, the disappointment taking its time to catch up with his mind. "WHAT! What a rip! Just some stupid scroll..." A rustling in the bushes brought him out of his stupor. Without even thinking the blond rolled up the forbidden scroll and pocketed the other one. But who emerged made him stare in puzzlement.

"Iruka-sensei?"

_Flashback end_

After that everything else was almost writing on the wall. Mizuki's betrayal and revelation of his jinchūriki status, to Iruka giving the blond his head-band. Iruka told him he would have a few days before the team assignment, giving him plenty of time to rest up and prepare for his future as a ninja of Konoha. But in the meantime he had to decide on what to do with the scroll in front of him.

'_I could give it back to Ojiji, but he might get mad at me!'_ He thought with a shudder. '_Heck, he might even take away my head-band for this! I should just ditch it somewhere..._' He nodded to himself at the simple idea. 'Y_eah I could just throw it away and forget about it, and deny everything! Blame that bastard Mizuki for it too, and get him in more trouble!'_ But one final glance at the scroll had cemented the blonds curiosity. He wanted to know what was in it bad. '_Or I open it and find out whats inside..._' A smile spread on his face as he came up with a master plan. "If it's awesome I'll keep it if not I throw it away and blame Mizuki-teme!"

No one could say that the blonds plans were ever orthodox, if at all.

With these thoughts Naruto carefully began unraveling the old parchment. What he found made him only more curious of the scrolls contents. "A bunch of names, signed in _blood_? What kinda creepy scroll is this..." As the blond continued on there were many names on the scroll, quite a few he could not even understand. The only thing the names had in common were that they all were old and faded. Naruto had almost given up until near the bottom of the scroll there was enough space left for one more signature. But more importantly in Naruto's mind there were instructions, instructions for a jutsu! "Lets see here... Kuchiyose no Jutsu... Summoning? Huh, I wonder what it summons..." The instructions for the jutsu were simple, even to Naruto. Sign the contract in blood, do the hand seals with a bit of blood and pump as much chakra into it as possible. It was with glee that he signed the contract. Naruto's mind going a mile a minute over the prospect of what he'd be able to do with this. "Heheh... Maybe I'll summon something awesome like a dragon, or something else awesome! Or I could end up summoning rocks... Nah, who'd be stupid to make a contract that summons rocks!"

He then spent an hour practicing the hand seals. He then cleared a large area for his first official attempt that the jutsu. "Better not put too much into it... don't wanna summon something huge and wreck the place..." It was with a grin that Naruto nicked his thumb for the blood, and sped through the seals. And with a cry he slammed his hand on too the floor.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto had definitely not expected the sudden surge of smoke from the jutsu. Backing off from the cloud he awaited the smoke to clear, hopefully unveiling whatever his contract summoned. However when the smoke did clear, what he saw made him pause for a moment. It was a girl that was shorter then he was, easily under his chin at least. What had made Naruto pause was the fact that the girls skin was blue, of all colors! Her hair easily white as cotton and teal eyes. Her clothes looked like combat armor with a large satchel holding big metal balls. And in her hands was a large, hollow metal tube of sorts. And it was pointed right at his face. She did not look happy at all, but that did not stop him from feeling ecstatic from his first successful summon.

"All right... Who are you, where am I, and why are you grinning like a mad-man?"

'M_an, if it wasn't for the fact that she sounded serious, and was also pointing something that could be potentially lethal at his head she'd be kinda cute..._' He thought for a moment, the slight red tinge on his cheeks not going unnoticed by the short blue girl.

She got closer to him, the edge of what was probably a weapon almost touching his face. "Answer me dammit!"

Naruto raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "Okay okay! Just... Lower whatever that is?" The girl held it there for a moment, before lowering her weapon with a sigh. "Now as for who I am, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha, and you better remember that dattebayo!" The girl just looked at him funny from his statement. "As for where you are your currently in the best ninja village ever! Welcome to Konoha-no-sato!" The grin on his face never fell, even with the annoyed glare from the girl in front of him. "And as for why I'm smiling? That's easy! It's because I successfully summoned you!"

The girls shocked look went unnoticed by the blond, his joy so overwhelming he had broke out into a little dance. But what had made him pause was the sudden clang of her weapon hitting the floor. "Summon... Your a... Your a summoner?" Naruto just looked at the blue girl like as if she had grown a second head.

"Well of course I summoned you! Do ya see anyone else around?" He would have spoke more if not for the face that the girl in front of him had now. She looked just like he did when Iruka had took his ramen away, and that was just _criminal_! "Oi, whats wrong?"

She looked up and stared him in the eyes as she spoke. "Your... Your just gonna make me fight in the league aren't you..."

If Naruto wasn't confused before, he was now. "League? What League... I wouldn't force anything on anyone, except maybe ramen but that's different! You don't have to fight in this league or whatever if you don't want too dattebayo..." Naruto's statement seemed to get through to her.

"Your... Your not gonna force me into the league?" Naruto just nodded. Her face almost exploded with joy as she tackled the surprised orange-clad ninja, bringing him to the ground with her on top. "Thank you so much! Finally after so long a summoner... a _real _summoner! And to think I almost shot you in the face... Oh crap!" She quickly got off of Naruto, a blush adorning her blue face as Naruto sat back upright. "I am so sorry, it's just that..." She shook her head slightly before extending her hand forward. "I'm Tristana" Naruto looked at her for a moment, before taking her hand and shaking it with his patented foxy grin.

Naruto's gaze fell to Tristana's weapon. "So, whats with the tube?"

Tristana looked almost offended as she picked her weapon back up. "It's not a tube, it's a cannon!"

Naruto, being Naruto just cocked his head to the side. "Cannon?"

Tristana just shook her head. She then took one of the black metal balls in her satchel and placed it within the cannon. "Here, I'll show you..." She then aimed it at Naruto's window and fired. The cannon-ball shot through and went off into the distance.

Naruto just had an ecstatic look on his face. "That was awesome! But... What happens when that hits something?"

Tristana had a grin on her face almost rivaling Naruto's. "It'll explode, kinda like fireworks!"

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha, A tall silver haired ninja stood in front of a wrecked stand covered in soot. In one hand he had a badly burnt book, while in the other he had a small bag. With a sigh he tossed the trashed book over his shoulder, and reached into the bag and pulled out another. "Good thing I always buy spares..." He then stuck his nose into it and walked off, giggling now and again.

Back with Naruto, he was giving Tristana a curious look. "What else can you do?"

Tristana just smiled. "I can use my cannon to jump high in the air and crash down on peoples heads, I also got a really heavy ball that will send others flying! Other then that I'm a gunner, just point at something and I make it go ka-boom!" Tristana was however interrupted, by a slight gurgling from her stomach. "Heheh... You got anything to eat here?"

Naruto nodded. "Plenty of ramen to go around..."

Tristana glanced at Naruto with slight curiosity. "Whats ramen?"

Naruto's shock only rose her curiosity. "You've... Never had ramen? THIS ATROCITY MUST BE FIXED!" Tristana almost looked scared as the orange ninja-blur dashed around his apartment prepping his favorite dish.

Three minutes, and seven cups of ramen later Naruto was quite sated while Tristana was half-way through her own. "So? How is it?"

Tristana looked up at Naruto. "The sticks are a bit tricky, but the stuff's pretty good..."

Naruto just smiled, his small mission accomplished. However he figured now would be a better time then ever to ask her a simple question. "So, what does a summoner do really?"

Tristana stopped eating as she mulled it over in her mind. "Well, every summoner before you just sent us into the league to fight each other... Some of us liked it while some like me hated it. But since your different from them, just summon one of us when your in trouble mostly... Or if you want to talk with me and the others that good too, It's really boring back home..." She said with a slight blush, completely unnoticed by the spiky-haired blond.

Naruto was still caught on one thing she had said. "Others? There's more of you?" Tristana nodded her head. "Well not a bunch of me, but the summoners contract summons all of the Legends. There's a lot of us back home, and we all have special talents to boot."

Naruto nodded in his own way of understanding. "So, how do I summon the others then?" Tristana just smiled. "That's easy! just use more or less magic if your guessing, or think of the ones you've met, like me if your after someone specific."

Naruto just looked at Tristana dumbfounded. "Magic? I didn't use magic I used chakra!"

The blue gunner looked at Naruto, slightly annoyed. "Magic, chakra, doesn't matter! What matters is that your able to summon me, meaning you can summon the others by doing that same thing." Tristana hopped out of her chair and walked to the center of the room. "Listen, I'm gonna head back to let everyone know about you. Don't summon anyone for a while okay? Don't want one of them taking our newest summoners head off or worse, eating him... See ya!" And with a poof, Tristana was gone, leaving Naruto to stare at the fading cloud of smoke. But then what she had told him finally sunk in.

"Wait... Did she say _eat_ me?"

**Runaterra; Unknown location:**

A puff of smoke, and Tristana appeared in the center of a dark room, not far away what looked like six yellow eyes stared unblinking at her. "So... where have you been young one" Tristana looked over to the shadows and just smiled.

"Talking with our new summoner..."

AN: My first ever story, and it's also the first ever Naruto/League of Legends crossover. It's a double-first! For reviewers please no heavy bashing? I'd like to improve.


	2. The Legends awaken

**Chapter Two**

_The Legends awaken_

The yellow eyes gazed down at Tristana with silence, before moving out from the shadows and into the light.

"You... _spoke_ with a summoner?" Tristana continued to smile at the now revealed source of the eyes. What stood before Tristana was what looked to be a human man, but dressed in a very strange and exotic armor. The design meant more for speed and flexibility then protection, and the yellow contrasting with the black made him stand out more then be stealthy. Attatched to both boots were a pair of ninjatō. Slung over his back was a over-sized, two-handed katana. The katana had two large metal rings strung through it, though the purpose unknown to all but the one holding the blade. The source of the six eyes was a special set of goggles, giving the swordsman a greater field of vision. "This... This is big..."

Tristana's grin still grew with the reaction of the swordsman. "You bet this is big... This is huge! I mean think about it... After all this time a summoner, and not only do I meet the guy face to face but he's never heard of the league!" The swordsman paused at Tristana's words, a small smile gracing his lips.

"We need to gather the others..." Tristana nodded with enthusiasm.

"You better believe were gathering the others Yi!" The now named Yi nodded in agreement.

"Some of the others should be in the meeting room now, you start the meeting while I gather the rest..." Tristana didn't even need to agree with Yi, she was off down the halls like a bat out of hell. Her little feet were on auto-pilot as her mind wandered.

'_We all finally have a summoner, and he's a nice guy too boot! But what if the others don't listen to me... Or worse vote to get rid of him like the o-_'

Tristana's thoughts and body came to a abrupt halt, caused by sudden impact with a pair of legs. Having the world literally knocked back into her, Tristana muttered out a small "ow" as she backed away from whatever legs had been in her way.

"Now slow down little spark... where you off to in such a hurry?"

Tristana just looked up with annoyance at who had gotten in her way. The man stood proudly, his eyes obscured by his wide and stylish hat. His very pale skin contrasted with his pitch black clothing, however the shoulders and most of the boots were done in gold. Tristana just glared at the gypsy-man.

"Dammit Fate you _know_ I hate being called that!" Tristana said with a slight blush to her face. The man named Fate just smiled.

"Bein called short, or spark... But neither of those answer why you were in such a rush sparky..." Tristana just glared harder at fate, the man would never change.

"I'm on my way to the meeting room, we got a new summoner!" The smile fell off of Fates face very quickly.

"So, how long till we're killing each other in the league again?" Tristana just bolted down the hall around Fate, a smile on her lips and joy in her voice.

"Thats the best part, he's never heard of the league!" The gypsy-man just stared down the hall after Tristana, before chuckling lightly to himself. With a small smile on his face he pulled out a rather large, and red card. Fate seemed to gaze at it, before walking down the hall after Tristana.

"It seems lady luck is smilin at all of us..."

Tristana kept going, weaving down halls and almost bashing doors down to get to her destination. The sheer joy motivating her and giving her strength. Finally bursting through a large set of doors, her presence was met with the gaze of the few people standing in the room. The first was a tall and muscular man, covered from head to toe in what looked like blue ninja gear. A pair of ninjatō strapped to his back, while his glowing yellow eyes gazed upon the panting Tristana. The second was a tanned woman donned in arctic clothes, A bow resting in her hand and her green eyes glancing at Tristana with a slight boredom. The third and final person was another woman. However she was wearing form-fitting combat leather covered in large, deadly spikes. Strapped to both hips were a pair of large daggers her red hair hid her gaze. The blue ninja was the first to speak.

"Young one... You seem quite distressed, is something wrong?" Tristana managed to regain the ability to speak for only a moment.

"We're gathering the other members... Something big's come up..." The red head just chuckled.

"Hah, nothing ever happens anymore... Not since the end of the league anyways..." However Tristana just grinned.

"And thats where your wrong Katarina... Yi's out gathering the others... We have a new summoner..." Katarina glared at Tristana, while the archer woman stood in shock. The blue-clad ninja seemed indifferent.

"You lie... There's no way in hell there's a new summoner, we killed them all and destroyed all the summon rituals!" Katarina looked both angry, and afraid. Tristana continued to smile at the red-head.

"But this one's different! I talked to him!" This seemed to get a slight reaction from the ninja, but Katarina just grew even angrier. The arctic archer managed to recover from her shock as she looked over to Tristana.

"You spoke to him... Are you sure he's not some illusion or something?" The short gunner shook her head.

"Nope, he's real and everything! And you know what this means for us?" Katarina intervened.

"Yeah, back to the league we all go killing each other until it drives us mad!" Tristana just glared at the red head.

"Well at least Ashe believes me... Right?" The now named Ashe just looked off to the side.

"I... I don't know what to believe any more... What about you Shen?" She said as she glanced over to the blue ninja.

"I do not know enough to judge this... However both good or bad, we now have a summoner. And we must take this situation slowly..." Shen's words seemed to calm the others, only until Yi walked through the door. And not far behind him was a rather strange batch of characters.

"Let the meeting commence..." He spoke as he walked in, followed by the other members of the meeting.

The first to follow Yi in was a massive creature. It was tall, heavily muscular, and had a vicious set of horns resting on it's bovine-like head. It's dark blue fur made it stand out even in the dark, a set of chains were wrapped around the creatures wrists as it stood proudly amongst them. The next to pass through the doors was what could only be described as an angel in golden full-plate. The angelic warrior glided into the room, attached to her waist was a massive long-sword. The angel woman seemed to have an air of boredom around her, not wanting to be here with the other members. The next member seemed to have walked out of a museum display. The tall and powerful figure was clad in golden Egyptian armor, a large jade staff held firmly in his hand. He bore a striking resemblance to Anubis, although instead of black the dog-mans fur was brown. Unlike the angel before him, he seemed pleased with the gathering. The next to walk in had a defiant air of confidence about him. Wrapped in heavy traveling clothes, obscuring all but the blue three-fingered hands that the strange man bore. The stranger thing was the weapon of choice, a large brass lamp-post slung over his shoulder. What would normally be a standard addition to a street the man carried like a weapon. The final man to enter the room after the lamp-post brandishing warrior literally floated into the meeting room. Dressed in a _very_ alien armor equipped with a breathing apparatus, if it weren't for his exposed blue flesh the man would be almost capable of space travel.

Tristana looked about at the gathered members as she spoke. "Well, looks like everyones here!" she said with a smile. The angelic woman just scoffed.

"It seems your vision is going yordle, we are short two members..." She was however cut off by a flash of light, and standing before her was the strange gypsy-man known as Fate.

"Sorry ladies, you _know _I like to make an entrance." The angel fumed slightly as Tristana giggled. The alien armored man spoke next.

"We are however still short that _stain _of a creature_. _Where is that wretched being..." The Lamp bran dashing warrior just sighed as he stuck his staff backwards slightly, seeming to impact something that squeaked?

"Twitch... Stop hidin, your gettin bad at it..." And literally fading back into sight, was a giant humanoid rat. Clad in a strange garb, and brandishing a cross-bow in one hand. His beady eyes glaring at the warrior that exposed him.

"I am not any less stealthy then years ago Jax... Your hearing has improved since we last met however..." the rat cackled lightly as he waddled to the gathered members. Tristana just glared slightly at the rat.

"Now that were all here and _looking_ at each other... I called this meeting together to announce first summoner ever since the revolt." The gathering suddenly exploded into conversation. Most of them voicing conceren, a choice few showing interest in a new summoner, but however a few were almost breaking into combat with their arguments.

"We should kill this new sumoner before the league is reborn!" Shouted the angelic woman.

"The summoner could prove useful to us! Why should we kill a potential ally?" Voiced the egyptian warrior.

"Because if you don't stab first, you get stabbed" chuckled Twitch.

"We should not judge someone we know nothing about" Shen said wisely.

"And why should we be so trusting? We all went through that hell." Jax said heatidly.

The constant shouting was starting to get to the giant bull of a man. It wasn't until finally he let out a feral roar, silencing the others as the looked at him.

"Let the yordle speak, she has gathered us here for good reason..." Tristana looked up to the giant with a smile.

"Thank you Alistar..." She then looked on to the others. "Now then, the biggest reason I called us all together was to make sure our new summoner isn't killed or worse _eaten..._" She glanced slightly at the floating man. "But the biggest thing about this is that _he _is different from the other summoners..." All was silent for a moment as the news Tristana bore sunk in. Twitch was the first to break from the stupor.

"Wait, you mean you actually met the summoner? It, he, whatever. Didn't just summon you to the rift?" Tristana just nodded.

"And that's the weird thing. He summoned me to a place that's not on Runaterra! He's in a whole different world! He's kinda dressed like Shen too..." At this, the blue ninja arched an eyebrow slightly. "But this is the most important thing... When he summoned me, he didn't treat me like a minion or a pawn... He treated me like a person, a _friend_!" Tristana was almost shouting now. "His name is Naruto, and with him we get to explore and experience a whole new world. And to thank him, I propose we all help him! I say we accept him as our summoner. Just think about it before voting." The silence that followed could almost be cut with a blade, until the large bull-man spoke.

"I Alistar the minotaur vote in favor..." Kayle looked over to the minotaur.

"What? But, you were one of the first to oppose the old summoners!" Alistar just smirked lightly.

"If Tristana feels so strongly about this, I am willing to give this 'Naruto' a chance..." The next to speak was the golden warrior.

"I Nasus, Curator of the sands vote in favor..." Jax simply laughed.

"Tristana, you got my vote..." Kayle just glared at them all.

"I vote against this atrocity!" Twitch however grinned.

"If she hate's it, that means I'm going to like it. I vote in favor." Shen looked about for a moment.

"I agree with Tristana, But at the same time agree with the others, The deeds of the past have an affect on us all, even me. I vote against the new summoner" Yi stood beside the ninja and nodded.

"I agree with Shen mostly, I am not too sure about this... But however, I am willing to place my trust with you Tristana. I vote in favor." Katarina was in thought for a moment, until she spoke.

"I'm with Kayle on this one... I just don't trust anyone that can pull me from anywhere on a whim!" The floating warrior nodded.

"I Kassadin, vote against Tristana..." Ashe looked about, before looking at Tristana.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready to trust again... I vote against..." Tristana looked over to Fate.

"The votes split perfectly, your the one that decides if we give Naruto a chance or we... Kill him..." Tristana said sadly.

Fate then looked about before he smiled. "I Twisted Fate, will leave the desision to lady luck..." He said as he pulled a golden coin from his sleeve. "Heads, Lady luck likes the kid. Tails, she don't like him." And with a flick of the wrist, the coin was in the air. Everyones attention lie on the coin as it rose into the air, then fell back to Fate's awaiting hand. Fate clenched his hand for a moment, before looking at the result that lie in his palm. "It seems..." The gathered members awaited Fate's vote, the tension was thick enough to be sheet metal! "That lady luck likes the kid. Heads it is."

It was with barely contained joy that Tristana spoke. "The vote is in favor of the new summoner, go to the others and let them know that Uzumaki Naruto is our summoner, and we are to help him not hurt him. Dismissed!" As the others left, Tristana spent a moment just standing there laughing. They finally had a summoner after all these years. '_Uzuamki Naruto, you are one lucky man if Fate's luck is in favor of you..._'

Meanwhile back in Konoha.

"Alright! Ichiraku Ramen coupons! This is enough to last me a whole week! Kami must like me or something..." As Naruto strode off to sate his need of ramen, he would never know how close he was from being a summoner of Legends, or just another stain on the contract.

The real legend begins now.

AN; sorry, this chapter took longer then I thought, but I hope it's just as good as the first. Parings are undecided for now for those wondering, i'm thinking of a few at the time. If anyone has suggestions go ahead!


	3. Second Contact

**Chapter Three**

_Second contact_

It had been three days since Naruto had summoned Tristana, and with the events that had passed since then he was not a happy ninja. Having to wait three days before he could talk to his new friend was borring, at least he taught Konohamaru his awesome modification to the henge.

'_Stupid Ebisu-baka never saw it comming..._' He grinned to himself, teaching Konahamaru would be fun. But what really got to Naruto was the team he was assigned. Now Naruto was no way in the sense a genious, or even smart at times. But as much as he _slightly_ wanted it to he knew his team would not work. As much as he wanted it to happen, he was paired with his pinket crush Sakura. Now being on a team with her would give him time to woo her away from Sasuke, but she would sooner give him the time of day then help him. And then there was Sasuke.

'_Damn that emo-teme duck-but bastard! Why did I have to get put on a team with him!_' Naruto _knew _that he and Sasuke wouldn't be able to work together well. They never have, what with their different views and such.

'_That and I did dye his hair bright green three months ago... Nah he can't be angry at me with that by now..._'

But if Naruto knew one thing, it was that a team of shinobi needed _teamwork_. And from his point of view this team did not bode well, especially since they had a test tomorrow! All this and what looked like a lazy sensei was too much for him. So Naruto had done what he usually did best to relieve his stress.

By taking it out on some training logs.

But that had been a while ago, and it was now well past noon, and Naruto was not officially bored.

'_Well, it can't hurt to try and summon Tristana now..._' With this thought he bit his thump, zoomed through the seals with glee, his thoughts on his new gunner friend, and with a small shout of "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ he fired off the summoning. The puff of smoke obscured her at first, but that didn't last long as he was knocked off of his feet from her tackling him. A grin spread across his face as he gazed at her own smile. "So, I take it things went well?"

"It's better then great! Admitingly it was a close vote but still..." Tristana said excitedly. "What I didn't expect was Alistar voting in favor, he was the first to rebell against the old summoners..." Naruto of course looked slightly confused.

"Who's Alistar... And why did you kill your old summoners? You never really told me why..." Tristana's joy seemed to have been almost sucked right out of her. Naruto quickly reacted "Sorry! I didn't know it was a touchy subject..." Tristana just shook her head.

"Alot of us don't like being reminded of it... I'll tell you later. As for Alistar however..." A small smile grew on Tristana's face. "Better yet, why don't you just summon him? He probably wouldn't mind it at all, this is a nice place here..." Naruto looked excited.

"You mean I can summon more then one of you guys at once? That's awesome!" Tristana giggled lightly at his excitement.

"If you had enough magic... Or in your case this 'chakra', you could probably summon us all" Naruto just nodded in his own way of understanding.

"Yeah... You'd think this summoning stuff would be tough but it's not... It's like me using the kage bunshin..." Tristana looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Bunshin? What are you talking about?" Naruto only just grinned. He then moved his hands to his favorite seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!**_" At first Tristana's vision was obscured by smoke, and then suddenly for a moment all she could see was orange. But as she focused the orange was just Naruto, the problem was there was a _lot_ of Naruto now. She was easily surrounded by at least thirty of the blonds, the one in the middle grinning like a mad-man.

"What... What the hell is this?" Naruto just laughed it up.

"These are kage bunshin, shadow clones. With them I'm literally a one-man army!" With that his clones let out a loud hurrah. Tristana was just stunned, no one back hom could make anywhere even close to _this _many copies of themselves.

"What... What else can you do?" Naruto just scratched his head him embarrassment.

"Well other then the summoning my jutsu are kinda lame in comparison...But I can make myself look however I want... _**Henge!**_" A puff of smoke obscured the real Naruto, and out from the smoke stood Tristana.

"Wait... What?" The real Tristana walked over to the Naruto-Tristana.

"I even sound like whoever I want too!" Tristana backed off, hearing her voice come from him was just weird. A puff of smoke and he was back to normal. "And I can swap places with stuff. Like my clones! Ready guys? The other clones nodded.

"_**Uzumaki shuffle!**_" They all cried together, random puffs of

smoke obscured some of the blonds. At first Tristana didn't understand what the hell he was doing. "Now, try and find the real me!" all the clones said at once. Now Tristana understood. He swaped places with himself, hiding amongst his own crowd. Rather ingenious of him in her mind.

"How solid are your clones..." Tristana asked with mild curiosity.

"Well, usually a good solid hit does them in..." One of them spoke up, the two beside him just glaring.

"Really? Well in that case..." Tristana spun around, aiming her cannon at one of the Naruto's. The crack of the cannon firing was all that the Naruto's heard before a cannon-ball impacted into her target, and exploded. The Naruto, and the two beside him were vanquished in a fiery display of smoke and shrapnel. A grin on Tristana's face, and a grin on all of the Naruto's.

"Time to spar!" One of them shouted, and with a mighty battle-cry the horde of orange charged at the little blue gunner. The sudden surge of attackers shocked Tristana.

"Oh crap!" Pointing her cannon down against the ground she blasted herself up and above the blond tidal wave. They all looked up in astonishment, and before they knew what hit them, Tristana opened fire rapidly with her decent. Clone after clone fell to her mighty barrage. Crashing down on another clone, Tristana had been about too fire another volly before she was lifted off the ground and tossed skyward with a yelp. And following her were three blonds, and more then there were when she started on the ground below! "What the hell! How many of those can you make?" One of the Naruto's just chuckled.

"I can make as many as I want!" And with that the clones and Tristana met at the zenith of their flight, One of them then threw the other two towards the ground and swiftly sent her after them. She now knew what they were planning.

'_He's gonna use momentum to make me crash into the ground and hard! I gotta get outa this and fast!_' As the second clone grabbed hold, she aimed and took fire, and rocketed off of him and away from the other clones. Before she landed in safety however one of the Naruto's was in her flightpath, ready to intercept. Without even thinking Tristana took aim. _**"BUSTER SHOT!"**_ The cannon-ball connected with what she thought too be a clone, only for it too not go up in smoke. Tristana stared in mild horror. '_I just used my strongest shot on the _real_ Naruto!_' The shot sent Naruto rocketing backwards, right into a large tree.

For Naruto, all he saw were stars until gravity kicked in and pulled him back down to earth with a dull thud. For a moment, there was nothing but silence. But then he started laughing, out right laughing.

"Are you okay?" Tristana yelled as she ran towards the blond.

"Am I okay? I'm awesome!" Naruto sat up, only to cringe in pain. "Okay, not so great but still... That buster-whatever was awesome!" Tristana however wasn't swayed.

"No way Naruto, I hit you with a heavy cannon-ball at point-blank range! You could have broken ribs, or even be bleeding internally!" She said in a panic, only for Naruto to wave it off.

"Nah, here i'll prove that I'm fine." Naruto said as he stood up, a slightly strained grin on his face. However what Tristana said next threw him for a loop.

"Take off your shirt." The blond just gawked at her for a moment at the sheer bluntness of her statement.

"What?" Tristana just glared at him now.

"I said take off your shirt, I'm going to check you just to be sure." Naruto glared back at Tristana.

"No way! I ain't takin nothing off yah perv!" Tristana blushed with a angry glare at the blond. Jumping up she smacked him upside the head with her cannon.

"I'm not a pervert you idiot!" Taking a moment to calm down, she glanced back at Naruto. "Listen, you may _think _your fine but for all we know you could be slowly dieing on the inside. You wanna end up dead later? Just take off your damn shirt so I can check to see if your ribs aren't out of place!" Naruto hesitated for a moment, but let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine fine... Make it quick though." Unzipping his jacket and lifting up his undershirt, he was slightly expecting a gasp and questions on the seal. He heard a gasp, but what he didn't expect was some prodding that he couldn't see. "Tristana... what are you doing?" All he heard was a slight eep come from the small girl.

"Y-your ribs are fine just put your shirt back on!" What Naruto had not seen was Tristana gawking at his physical fittness. Tristana was staring at a litteral adonis of training, and she had not expected to see a chest like his. '_Christ he's got more of a chest then Pantheon!_' She couldn't get it out of her head, that was until Naruto spoke.

"On and off, what am I a stripper?" Tristana just blushed as she murmured.

"You would definitely be one of the best..." Naruto just looked puzzled

"What did you say?" Tristana just did her best to look angry.

"I said why wasn't there even a bruise on your chest!" Naruto just made an 'O' face and nodded.

"Well that's easy, always have been a fast healer... Heck I've never even gotten sick! But, whu were you blushing when you looked at my chest?" Tristana started to panic, she needed to shift the topic and fast.

"Why don't you summon Alistar now?" She said in a rush, the sudden suggestion made Naruto smile.

"Why not? Couldn't hurt to meet this guy..." Tristana watched as he bit his thumb and his hands blurred through the seals for the jutsu. He slammed his palm to the earth and sent a large amount of Chakra into the summoning, only having a name to focus on. The surge of smoke obscured Naruto's vision, but he was still proud of himself. "I'm getting better at this, didn't even have to say the Jutsu for it to work." However his pride was pushed aside by shock when the smoke began to dissipate. The guy was a mountain, a giant blue furry mountain. He was easily ten feet tall, maybe even taller. His arms thicker in pure muscle then Naruto was wide! Naruto wondered if the chains wrapped around the giants wrists were there more for show then anything. And those horns looked like they could gore trees. Naruto however was knocked out of his stupor by Tristana.

"Hey Alistar, meet our summoner. Naruto, meet Alistar the minotaur." The massive bull-man looked down towards Naruto, their eyes locking for a moment. He then glanced over to Tristana.

"He is much smaller then I expected..." The blond nin just glared.

"I am not _that _short!" Crossing his arms in a huff, Tristana just giggled at his antics. However the massive minotaur was more distracted by the surroundings.

"This place... Where are we?" Naruto just smiled.

"This is training ground seven, I've got a test tomorrow here so I've been training and examining the place." Alistar nodded. As he looked down to Tristana.

"Why does this land feel so different so... Pure..." Tristana however just shrugged.

"No idea big guy, what I do know is that these guys use something called 'chakra' instead of mana." The large bull nodded as he looked back towards Naruto.

"You say you have a test tomorrow... What kind of test?" A grin spread across Naruto's face.

"It's the test to see if I can become a genin of Konoha, first step to my dream of being Hokage!" Alistar tilted his head to the side.

"But why? What does this 'Hokage' do?" If it was possible, Naruto's grin got bigger.

"The Hokage's the leader of our village! He leads and protects us, and respected by everyone! I want to be respected by the village so that way no on can ignore me!" Alistar nodded as he looked down to Tristana once again.

"He is young... But I do see that he is different from the other summoners..." Alistar stood tall as he spoke proudly. "Summoner Naruto, as long as the safty of my friends is not jeopardized by your actions, you will have my aid." Naruto let out a hoorah of excitement, the large bull smiling lightly down to the blue gunner. Naruto looked between the two summons.

"Tomorrows my big test, and with your and Tristana's help I got a plan... Here's how it goes..."

AN: Sorry for the big delay folks, been a bit busy. That and I had to re-write this chapter twice before it felt right to me. As one of the reviews mentioned i am half-and half on redoing cannon. Certain elements of the story do have to happen (Team 7's test, the wave mission fights) but i am not just adding characters or such. The events will happen, but with many differences. Also thanks to DeExil and Demodragon for helping me fix my writing!


	4. The Test

**Chapter Four**

_The Test_

The day began almost as usual for Naruto, at first quite groggily until he realized that today would be the day that he would ace the test that his sensei planned for him. But one look at the clock and Naruto's joy quickly shifted to panic.

His only clock was currently dead.

In a blur of yellow and orange he was dressed and out the door and weaving through Konoha with speed none had thought the boy capable of. His mind focused solely on being at the training ground on time. 'I'm gonna make it, I will make it! I am not gonna be later like Kakashi-sensei!' Naruto's train of thought, as well as his feet came to a screeching and derailing halt as the smell of rammen greeted his nostrils. That wondrous odor distracted him enough, so he did not notice the solid wall in front of him. The resulting collision kicked up enough dust to enshroud his body as well as a large area around him.

Not far off in the Ichiraku's, Ayame had been just about to call out to Naruto when he had crashed. She was almost ready to jump over the counter to help the poor blond. But out from the dust shroud strode the blond with a smile on his face. Ayame just watched slightly gaping as he took his favorite seat, then stared curiously at her.

"Um... Ayame-neechan? Is there something on my face?" He asked curiously, the poor girl being put on the spot just shook her head.

"No, but what happened back there?" Naruto blinked, then looked over his shoulder to see the settling cloud only to see that he had left quite the impression in the wall. He just grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Well I was on my way to meet with my team when the smell of rammen hit me... well, like a wall..." Ayame just stared at him, then a small smile began to creep over her face at the pun he had done at his own expense.

"Well don't go running into more walls, we can't have our favorite customer getting a concussion now can we? What do you want to order?" Naruto just nodded with a smile.

"I'll just have three miso and a beef Ayame-neechan. Don't want to be late for my big test!" Ayame looked at Naruto curiously as she passed his order back to her father.

"Test? I thought you passed your genin exam?" Naruto frowned as he nodded. "Yeah, apparently there's a 'test to weed out the bad genin' test that the team senseis' give." Ayame just smiled, placing Narutos first bowl in front of him.

"Well you can't take a test on an empty stomache, enjoy!" For once Naruto didn't attack his rammen with his usual vigor, what Ayame had said made him think for a moment.

'Kakashi-sensei said not to eat... But Ayame-neechan's also right! If I had taken a test on an empty stomache I wouldn't be able to think strait! Better be carefull about what he says for the test then...' The second and third bowls had been devoured much faster then the first. Paying for his meal he was off in a flash waving good-bye to Ayame. The girl just watched the blond with a smile.

"He seems happier today... I wonder what he has planned..."

Meanwhile at the designated meeting spot for team seven, Sakura and Sasuke were rather angry. Both were angry at Naruto and Kakashi for being late. They had both gotten here at seven in the morning with no food in them just as their sensei had ordered, and it was eight! However Sasuke was angry that Naruto hadn't been here on time to distract Sakura from him. He had to listen to her for almost an hour! It amazed him how no one had used the banshee as a form of information gathering in T&I. But both him and Sakura were both knocked from their current thoughts when Naruto finally arrived panting slightly.

"You're LATE Naruto-baka!" Sakura shouted, Sasuke just 'hnn'd' like he usually did, but slightly glad that the pink-haired terror was distracted. Naruto after finally catching his breath looked at Sakura disappointingly

"What? Kakashi-sensei beat me here?" Sakura and Sasuke looked angry for a moment, before the dark-haired brooder spoke up.

"No he's not here yet... What kind of senei is this tardy?" Naruto however just grinned.

"Heh, then I'm not late!" Sakura however had now found the perfect target to vent on.

"What do you mean Naruto! We both got here on time! You're an hour late! How could you possibly say your not late?" Narutos grin just grew.

"Because I beat Kakashi-sensei here Sakura-chan!" Sakura glared hard at the blond before her, before decking him upside the head.

"Baka!" Naruto just nursed his bruised head as he looked sadly at the pink kunochi.

"Aww Sakura-chan... Kakashi-sensei will be here soon I'm sure of it! I hope at least..." Sakura just went back to trying to get a word out of Sasuke, while Sasuke continued to ignore her.

Three hours had passed and two of the Genin were angry beyond words, Naruto however had fallen asleep. Sakura was litterally ready to explode when in a cloud of smoke, there stood their sensei.

"Yo." With a roar of rage Sakura's voice came down on the scarecrow jonin like a thousand angry hornets.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sasuke didn't speak, but he glared just as hard as Sakura was. Kakashi just waved them off.

"Sorry about that... You see a black cat walked across my path so I had to take a different route, but that one led me under a ladder so I had to take _another route_ which led me to..." Before he could continue his story Sakura interrupted him.

"LIAR!" The double shout from Sakura woke the now groggy Naruto.

"Oi... Why is everybody so loud..." It was then he noticed Kakashi. "Hey! Why are you so late Kakashi-sensei!" The scarecrow was about to start anew before Sasuke interupted him.

"Could we stop wasting my time and just start with this test?" Kakashi gave his trademarked eye smile to the genin hopefuls.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." He pulled out a pair of bells, jingling them in front of the genin. "If you want to pass, you have to get your hands on a bell, you have until noon to get one." He said, his other hand showing a clock, that was a few minutes away from eleven. Sakura, being the smart one stated the obvious.

"Wait, there's three of us and only two bells!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura for a second, before glaring at their sensei.

"That's the idea Sakura, one of you doesn't get to become a genin." Naruto shouted out angrily.

"What? I've worked to hard to get here! There is no way I am letting some stupid test like this get in my way!" Kakashi just eye smiled again.

"Well then, why not show me what you got Naruto? If you want the bells, come at me with the intent to kill. Because the test starts now..." When the scarecrow said now, both Sakura and Sasuke ran for the bushes. But Naruto being Naruto just stared his sensei down. "Now Naruto... Why haven't you run for cover like the other two?" The two said genin watching and wondering the same thing, Naruto just grinned.

"Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto" And with a familiar seal, the vision of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura blurred with orange for a moment. The entire clearing was now covered with Naruto's there had to be at _least _a thoudand of them. Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked, while Kakashi looked bored.

"Naruto, that's an impressive amount of clones... But what good are they against me?" Each and every Naruto had his trademark foxy grin as one of them spoke.

"To bad these are shadow clones sensei!" It was then that Kakashi looked around, his one eye wide in shock. _'What? There's no way that he could make this many shadow clones and stay standing!' _Kakashi thought, each and every Naruto shoved their fist skyward. **"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!" **They all cried at once, and like a tidal wave decended down on Kakashi. For his credit, he sweat-dropped.

"This is going to be a long hour..." He said as he got into a battle stance to repel the wave of blondes.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura, both were slightly shocked at not only the sheer amount of clones, but the fact that they were solid. "Sasuke, what do we do?" Sakura said as she looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke just humphed.

"I am going to get into a better position to attack once the dobe has worn down Kakashi, you'll just get in my way..." He said as he dissapeard into the bushes.

Sakura just stood there stunned for a moment, the words almost sinking into her head, but that big fore-head of her's combined with her fan-girlism over load any common sense left in her pink head. 'It's a test! Cha, I'll follow sasuke-kun and help him! SHANARO!' and with that crazy train of thought she bounded after her raven-haired fantasy.

But back to the actual part of the story

Kakashi was proud of Naruto, sort of. For every clone he managed to hit into smoke-blivion, two or more took it's place. In fact it was actually make him have to actually work! They were rellentless, attacking from any and all vantage points. The front, sides, above, bellow, even from a creative pie-clone for some reason. That one had made him raise an eyebrow. Then all the Naruto's began to grin, for his worth he actually began to worry. Then all of a sudden Naruto after Naruto were thrown into the air, and as new ones met up with older ones they were thrown even higher. After about five tosses skywards, six Naruto's came streaking downwards shouting out in glee.

"Let's see yah handle this Kakashi-sensei! _**Bunshin Taiatari; Taiju Tensuisei!**_"(Clone Body Blow; Mass Sky Comet)

His eyes widened as he made a move to dodge, and found that he couldn't. He looked down to see that in his sleight of distraction from the skyward clones, he now had a massive group of clones holding him in place.

"Neh, can't let you do that Kakashi-sensei!" one said with a grin.

Kakashi just sweat-dropped as the impending Naruto-bombs closed in. "This... Could hurt..."

The Ground-bound Naruto's struck down, their impact kicking up a storm of dust and smoke. It took almost a full minute for the cloud to clear, revealing very few of Naruto's clones left as well as no Kakashi. One of the Naruto's looked about in annoyance. "What? My awesome new move missed? Aw man! Now I'll never know if that was a good idea or not!" One of the other clones shook his head. "we got bigger worries, like where he is!" They all nodded at once, and in a puff of smoke only one Naruto was left. "Well he didn't henge, that means..."

"Replacement." came the eery voice of Kakashi, from right behind Naruto. "Now for a _real_ lesson in personal techniques..." He then formed the tiger seal, and proceeded to jab at poor Naruto's ass. "_**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi**__!_"

And with that mighty ass-poke, Naruto was sent flying in too the pond not far away. Kakashi let out a sigh as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a little orange book and began reading. "Now that Naruto's been dealt with, the real part of the test can begin, and I can keep reading Icha Icha..." And with a _very_ un-manly giggle he turned around just in time for a hail of kunai, shuriken, and a comb to come flying at him. "By Kami, did Naruto recover that fast?"

Meanwhile Sasuke was cursing to himself as he charged forwards with a kunai in hand. 'Dammit, that was my last styling brush!' Thrusting his brandished weapon forwards at the white-haired jonin, he reacted in shock when Kakashi stopped his strike. But that shock became rage when he saw that Kakashi hadn't looked at him at all, and had blocked the attack with the metal plate on the backside of his left hand.

"Neh Sasuke-chan, you really shouldn't throw your combs around, someone could get hurt..."

That insult did it for the last Uchiha, jumping back his hands blurred through hand-seals. Kakashi actually looked at Sasuke as his hands reached the final seal. "Okay there's no way you can do that-"

Kakashi was cut of however as Sasuke shouted out his attack. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_" And from the raven haired genin-to-be came a fireball easily six times his size. And in a glorious display of fire and flames it struck, kicking smoke up into the air. When the area cleared, there was no charred corpse as Sasuke had hoped. Instead there was only singed dirt and a hole in the ground. "Wait... A hole...?" And suddenly he felt his ankles bein grabbed as he was pulled up to his neck in dirt.

Striding from behind him Kakashi walked to be in front of him and kneeled down, patting him on the head. "Don't feel too bad Sasuke-chan, you _almost_ lasted as long as Naruto did..."

If looks could kill, the glare that Sasuke gave the man in front of him would destroy all of existance.

"Now all I have to do is find the pinkie and then I can fail you three and get back to my Icha Icha..." However his train of thought was interrupted by a loud shriek, and a thud. Kakashi looked to behind Sasuke, to see a fainted Sakura, her mouth still wide open in terror and her arm still pointed at the head in the ground that was the Uchiha. "I love it when problems solve themselves..." But again he was interrupted by a splash from behind him. Turning around, he saw a soaking wet Naruto standing there, his eyes ground-ward, obscuring his face. "Neh Naruto, you should give up now, you aren't going to pass this test..." However Kakashi was shocked when the blond and orange-clad genin looked right at him. The sheer determination in his eyes made him pause for a moment.

"There's no way I'm gonna loose to you Kakashi-sensei! And there's no way you're gonna fail this team! We may not have teamwork yet, but even if it means I have to _be_ the teamwork then I'll do it! Because I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I don't give up DATTEBAYO!" He then bit his thumb as his hands flew into a blur.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

The smoke that kicked up from the jutsu obscured Naruto from Kakashi's sight. "No way, there is _no way _that a genin knows how, let alone is _able_ to summon!" However he was once again proven wrong as the smoke cleared, revealing Naruto and on either side of him the small blue skinned girl with a cannon Tristana, and the massive bull-man Alistar. Both of these figures looked ready for a fight.

"Like I said Kakashi-sensei, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, FUTURE HOKAGE!" He looked to either side of him. His summoned partners nodded. "Okay guys, like I planned... CHARGE!" All three then began to bull-rush the stunned Jonin. Naruto forming his favorite seal and poofing three clones into existence. Tristana popped off three explosive rounds at the ground, kicking up some dust to obscure his vision. Covering his eyes from the wave of dust had been a mistake on Kakashi's part. Surging through the dust came Alistar, slamming his fists into the ground. The sheer strength of the blow sending him skyward. And in the air were the now four Naruto's just grinning. The first one landing a punch sending him to the other "_**U!**_" The second one spun around with a kick, sending him to the third clone. "_**ZU!**_" The thrid one, grinning like a mad-man grabbed and threw Kakashi to the forth Naruto. "_**MA!**_" The fourth Naruto kicked down hard on his shoulder, sending him back down to earth, where Tristana, Alistar, and another Naruto were waiting "_**KI!**_" From the ground, Alistar picked up Naruto and threw him at Kakashi, with Tristana firing a few explosive rounds right beside him. Turning the blond into a living balistic missile. "_**NARUTO SHIKI RENDAN!**_" (Uzumaki Naruto Team Combo) The poor white haired jonins eyes only widened in shock as the attack actually hit. Naruto's first meeting his face, and then the explosive shells sent him flying.

Naruto then landed between Tristana and Alistar. Alistar readying to charge, Tristana aiming her cannon at Kakashi, and Naruto standing there with confidence and his arms crossed. Kakashi, landing with grace even after the rather powerful combo looked at Naruto with his patented eye-smile. "Well Naruto, that was quite impressive... However..." Right as Naruto and his summons were about to charge the Jonin, the bell from the alarm clock began to ring.

"You fail."

AN: sorry about the long absence of an update, but I didn't forget! (completely at least) I had a big change in life, and had gotten a new job! Not only has it eaten up a lot of my time, but I also had to move to said new job, and I forgot the chapters and plot-notes behind. (stupid me .) But I got all this stuff back and you can expect at LEAST once a month updates simply because of my job. I might get more, but I'll do my best to do once a month chapter updates!


	5. Onward

**Chapter Five**

_Onward_

Kakashi to his credit, did his best to not smile or feel a little down when he saw the sheer determination fall off of the face of Naruto. At first it was sadness, then it morphed to shock _very_ quickly, and then it became anger. And Naruto, being Naruto responded how he normally responds. By breaking the eardrums of everyone within twenty feet of him with his lungs.

"What do you mean we fail! We beat yer stupid test!" jabbing a finger at Kakashi as he spoke, then crossing his arms and huffing indignantly.

Sasuke, from his position of _still _buried, looked slightly enraged and horrified but still managing to keep his trademark stoic look on his pale face.

Naruto's shouting, woke Sakura from her deep fantasy involving Sasuke. And she was about to shout at Naruto for ruining a perfectly good dream of her's when she caught up on her surroundings, catching herself from fainting _again _at the sight of a Sasuke head.

Now Kakashi was confused, either Naruto was even more stupid then he thought, or he didn't know something the blond knew. "Naruto, you failed to get a bell. Not even Sasuke got one, and as for Sakura well..." tilting his head to the side as he spoke

He stopped as he stared at Kakashi, before his eyes lit up, and his face quickly split into his foxy grin. "Heheh... That's what _you _think Kakashi-sensei, get a load of these!" He cried triumphantly as he pulled not one, but two bells from his pocket. He then jingled them together for emphasis.

Kakashi quickly checked his belt, the bells he tied there gone. He looked back to Naruto. 'He... He actually got them...' Kakashi didn't know what to think. Here was the supposed 'dead-last' of the academy, not only knowing how to make shadow clones _and_ able to summon allies he had never even heard of before. But no, all of this paled in comparison to the fact that the blond genin got _both _bells. 'Heh, but he still didn't get the point of the test.' "Naruto, you still fail. This test wasn't about beating me it was-"

"About teamwork..." Naruto cut Kakashi off, finnishing for him. His expression now in a serious form. "I knew from the beginning that this was about teamwork Kakashi-sensei, why else would we be placed in _teams_!" Naruto continued. "I originally had a plan to involve Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme, but when I heard what the teme said I just went with plan B. And I quote, 'I am going to get into a better position to attack once the dobe has worn down Kakashi, you'll just get in my way...'"

What almost scared Kakashi was that he had heard that as well, but Naruto had parroted Sasuke perfectly. But he had to keep his cool, he still had an ace up his sleeve. "But since you got both bells that means both Sakura and Sasuke fail." Two small blurs flew past his head, glancing behind him he saw that Sakura was now holding a bell, while another was right in front of Sasuke with a red mark on his fore-head. He turned back to Naruto, who still had that serious look on him.

"Like I told you Kakashi-sensei, even if I have to be the teamwork, even if it means that I fail I refuse to let the whole team fail!"

"Well then in that case Naruto, you guys... Pass." His eye closed as he did, his only way of expressing a smile through his mask.

The three genin stared at Kakashi like as if he had grown a second head, but the first to break the sheer silence was of course our favorite blond hero. With a loud woop of joy the blond had lept into the air with a cheer. Sasuke was smirking from the dirt and Sakura was almost crying.

"You still need some teamwork, but that can be worked on with training. Now then, lets get Sasuke out of the ground so that way you can get home for some rest, you're going to need all the energy you can for tommorow for your first missions." He said as he walked over to Sasuke, and with a small pulse of chakra he dispelled the jutsu that was holding the pale Uchiha down. "Oh and Naruto..." He called out, the blond stopping mid-run to look at his teacher. "You have to come with me, we need to discuss something with a certain someone..." The blond then looked too his two summons, and said something, but from where he was Kakashi couldn't hear or tell what the blond had said. The two then dissapeared into a puff of smoke as the blond rushed over to his sensei. Both Sakura and Sasuke having walked away from the crazy blond ninja.

When the blond reached him the blond looked up to the silver haired sensei. "So Kakashi-sensei, who do I need to talk to neh?" He asked curiously with his head craned to the side.

Kakashi just placed a hand on the blond as he spoke. "You're about to find out Naruto..." And making a quick handsign with his spare hand they both dissapeared into a whirl of leaves.

* * *

The woman sitting it the desk of the Hokages office barely batted an eye when Kakashi shunshined in with Naruto. The small boy just gawked at Kakashi at what happened. "You _have_ to teach me that sometime!" He said excitedly.

Kakashit just chuckled at the boys enthusiasm. "Maybe Naruto, but for now we need to speak with the Hokage..." As Kakashi spoke he looked to the woman at the desk. She simply nodded before he walked past and through the large wooden doors.

Upon the two ninja entering his office, Sarutobi looked up from the hell of all Hokages that is paper-work with a small smile. "Ah Kakashi, and Naruto. How can I help you two?" Gladly taking the small distraction from the files on his desk.

Kakashi just waved as Naruto spoke. "I don't know old man, Kakashi-sensei brought me here after passing us."

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. "So I see that Kakashi finally passed a team, the infamous bell test has finally been beaten..." Naruto sported a grin from the praise that the Hokage placed uppon him.

"Yes but they, or should I say Naruto passed under some strange circumstances..." Kakashi said seriously. Sarutobi was now paying rapt attention to the silver haired jonin as he spoke. "First of all, you didn't tell me that Naruto knew two highly advanced techniques"

Sarutobi just smiled and laughed. "Now Kakashi, I didn't tell you about Naruto knowing how to make shadow clones as a surprise. As for his sexy technique I can _assure _you that it is very dangerous, but not advanced."

Kakashi was very serious as he spoke. "Naruto didn't use whatever that 'sexy technique' is, he used a summoning jutsu..."

The silence that filled the room almost choked Naruto, he looked at his sensei, then to Sarutobi before he noticed that they both were looking at him.

"What exactly did he summon?" The old hokage asked, since Kakashi hadn't been specific he had immediatly thought it could be something horrible like the snakes contract. The gods only knew what could happen if Naruto accidentally summoned Manda.

"Something I've never even seen or heard of before, it wasn't an animal contract thats for sure." Kakashi said calmly, alleviating Sarutobis' fear slightly.

"Naruto, can you tell me about where you obtained a summoning contract?" He asked the blond boy, slight concern in his eyes.

Naruto for his worth, knew that dancing around on the subject would be a bad idea. That and this was the old man. "I got it when I took the forbidden scroll. I just finished learning the shadow clones and figured I could learn another jutsu. When I went through the scroll I found a storage seal containing the contract. But before I could learn anything I heard Iruka-sensei so I put it in one of my pockets." He finished with a small breath before continuing. "It wasn't that hard to learn either, I got it on my first try even..."

Now Sarutobi was impressed, here Naruto had gotten a summon on his first try. But he was also dissapointed that Naruto had not told him about this sooner. "Naruto, why did you take the scroll in the first place, many of the jutsu in the forbidden scroll are very dangerous."

Naruto was still for a moment before he spoke in a dull, and almost defeated tone that scared Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, can we speak about this alone please..."

Sarutobi was silent for a moment, Naruto had _never _used that level of respect before. He then looked to Kakashi and nodded. The silver haired man nodded as well before leaving the room. "Now Naruto..." But before he could continue Naruto spoke.

"I was desperate..." Sarutobi looked at the blond child silently, the boys defeated tone just wasn't like him. "I was desperate for anything that could aid me, It took me some time but I had learned the shadow clones so much easier then anything from the academy. So when a scroll came out I tucked it away thinking it would be another offensive jutsu. But when I found out it was a summoning contract I became desperate not for power or anything... I was desperate for friends, allies, more people that won't stare at me like the villagers..."

Sarutobi looked much older now, the boys explanation making sense. But before he could speak up Naruto continued.

"Do you know what hurt the most Old Man?" He said in that same defeated tone. "It wasn't them ignoring me, it wasn't when they hurt me. It wasn't the glares or even the names. Them passing the hate to the other kids was bad but no where near what hurt the most. What hurt the most was not knowing _why _they all hated me..." His head was bowed slightly, his bangs obscuring his face as he spoke. He then looked strait at Sarutobi as he spoke, the pain in his eyes quite clear. "I had thought I did something wrong, or was just to weird, or even my parents did something horrible. But no, when I find out why everyone hates me it's not my fault at all!" He then looked away from the old Hokage as he finished. "No it's some stupid demon fox sealed in my gut... You could have told me sooner Old man."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and sighed before speaking. "Naruto, I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have a normal life. I had hoped that the villagers would follow the fourths wishes, but only a select few seem to have that in mind. If everything had gone as it should have you would have found out about the Kyuubi when you had become Chunin or sixteen as the fourth wanted." Sarutobi gave a small smile before continuing. "The Fourth wanted the village to see you as a hero, the child that held the mighty Kyuubi at bay. But instead they just see the pain that was inflicted upon them by the demon instead." As the Hokage explained, Naruto simply nodded.

"It just means I have to work harder to achieve my dream then." Emotion had returned to the blonds voice. A small determined grin worked its way out before he continued. "Not only do I have to become Hokage so that way everyone recognizes me, but so that way they see only me and not the Kyuubi!"

Sarutobi just chuckled as Naruto had gone back to the determined young man he knew. "Now Naruto, tell me about the summons that the contract you obtained grants you..."

Naruto just grinned even more. "They're awesome! I've only met two and they're so different! Tristana said there were a lot more of them as well!"

Sarutobi smiled. "And who is this Tristana? One of the summons I assume?"

"Yep! She's been real helpful as well!"

Sarutobi simply smiled and listened as Naruto recounted how he met Tristana and their training together

* * *

Meanwhile back on Runaterra Alistar and Tristana were sitting in another meeting room with some other strange people and creatures passing by or stopping to listen to Tristana's very detailed recount of the battle they fought with Naruto.

"... And as a finishing blow, Naruto had Alistar throw him as hard as he could at the other ninja! And right beside him were a few explosive shots for an extra kick! That silver haired guy probably didn't know what hit him!" She cheered out with the finale of the fight.

There were only three that had actually stayed to listen to the whole story. Twitch enjoyed the story simply because he now knew their new summoner gave them quite free reign on themselves. Never again would he let something have the level of control as the old league did over him. Jax was enthralled in the story simply because Naruto fought like him in a way. The kid took every advantage he could in a split second. He couldn't wait to meet Naruto face to face for a spar. The third was a very young girl, easily eight years old at least. Her purple neck length hair a few shades brighter then her dress. She in fact was the first one to speak.

"He sounds like he's fun the play with..." She giggled, holding on to her stuffed bear. Twitch chuckled as well

"Indeed, He is more of an ally then the summoners we knew." The grandmaster of arms beside him nodded.

"Yeah, and this world he summons you too sounds interesting as well. Ninja that throw around these 'jutsu' could be one heck of a challenge!"

Alistar nodded. "The feel of that world, so clean and unbroken by magic. It is a world I will gladly return too..."

Tristana simply laughed. "Well you might get a chance to be summoned by Naruto, I told him to keep summoning random people so that way he can get to know us all. And if He summons me again I'll put in a word for you three, especially you Annie." The small child just giggle again.

"We're gonna have lots of fun with Naruto... I just know it"

AN: And here's chapter five people! Enjoy it!

Oh and I've been getting e-mail, after e-mail, after BLOODY e-mail asking for what the pairings are or it should be NaruSaku *shudders* But DeExil said I shouldn't let it get to me so I'll tell a pairing so it gets you off of my back! The pairing is Naruto and Mundo! Because Mundo ships as he pleases!


	6. Let the missions and training begin!

**Chapter Six**

_Let the missions and training begin!_

He had been exctatic about becoming a genin, it was simply one more step towards his dream. The test a couple of days ago had been a damper on him, but he had preserved through that and continued onwards with his dream. But after their first mission together, he wasn't so sure about becoming a genin was a good idea.

"What kind of bullshit mission was that anyways dattebayo..."

_flashback_

Team seven plus sensei had just arrived at the missions office to begin their first job as a team, and of course each of the three genin were acting like themselves. Sasuke was looking as stoic as ever, doing his best to ignore Sakura who was staring at the uchiha with hearts in her eyes. And of course Naruto was just about to explode with how much excitement and energy he had.

"Team seven reporting in for our first mission..." Kakashi said, approaching the desk with a lazy gait.

The woman at the desk didn't even bat an eye, nor did she even look as she handed off a random d-rank mission scroll to the silver haired man. Kakashi for his worth just shrugged as he turned about and opened the scroll to go over the mission dirrectives.

"So sensei what did we get for our first mission? Are we rescuing a princess? Escorting a Damyo? Beating up a whole camp of bandits?" Naruto questioned rapidly, Sakura stopped eye raping Sasuke just long enough to glare and scream at the blond.

"BAKA! There's no way three fresh genin would take up something that dangerous!"

Kakashi just eye-smiled at the pink kunochi. "You're absolutely right Sakura, this is a D-ranked job, something that every genin does and they rarely ever involve going outside the walls of Konoha."

Naruto for his part just looked like he had the wind taken out of his sails. "Well at least the missions cool right?"

If the three genin could see through the mask on his face they would see a shit eating grin. "Of course, you three happen to be doing one of the most exciting jobs possible..."

Naruto's eyes lit with excitement, Sasuke was actually paying attention, and Sakura was... being Sakura and still eye raping the poor Uchiha.

"Painting a whole house."

The few seconds of silent shock, was followed by something that no man or woman should hear ever.

Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN PAINTING A HOUSE! THAT'S NOT A MISSION AT ALL!"

Kakashi had to spend a few seconds cleaning the ringing out his ears before speaking. "Ah well that's what it feels like to be deaf... Anyways, Naruto this is what D-ranks are. Simple jobs around the village that let fresh from the accademy genin learn teamwork and earn some ryo on the side to."

Naruto just looked angry and crossed his arms with a huff.

* * *

"This is not a house..." Naruto said as they approached their mission objective. "THAT'S A FREAKIN MANSION!"

It wasn't really a mansion, the house only had three floors and fifteen rooms, plus fifty acres of fenced property.

"Well they are paying fairly well for this job..." Kakashi said as he patted Naruto on the head. "Anyways the mission is to paint the entire outside of the house, and both sides of the whole fence. Sasuke, Sakura... You two get started on the house, Naruto will join you once he's done with the fence." And before Naruto could object to anything he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well I better get started..." Naruto groaned out as he took a few buckets of paint and a brush and walked off.

"Well at least Kakashi-sensei did something right... He put me and Sasuke-kun together!" Sakura said with a blush.

On the outside Sasuke looked as calm and as stoic as he normally was, but his mind was nothing but a panic. _'Why kami... WHY!'_

Meanwhile with Naruto, he had started painting, but his short attention span was not helping.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei and this stupid job... I mean really I have to paint this whole fence by myself? I mean it's not like I can just pull help out of my ass!" And then it hit Naruto like a sack of bricks. "Oh yeah... I can!" And with a quick hand-sign and a poof of smoke the blond quickly multiplied himself. There were now easily one hundred hyperactive knuckleheads just grinning.

"Well lets get this shit done!"

* * *

It had only been thirty minutes and Sasuke was reaching his fan-girl limit. _'Why the hell did Kakashi give the damn dobe the longest solo job... Doesn't he know I need him to shield me from her...' _He had long ago gave up in trying to keep even the slightest track of what she was saying.

And then Kami finally decided to give the pale boy a break in the form if an annoyed blond covered in white paint.

Sakura just glared at Naruto, interrupting her private time with Sasuke. "What the hell Naruto! You're supposed to be working on the fence!"

Naruto simply pointed back at the fence, and as both of his teammates followed the finger they saw that there were many Naruto's working at finishing up their job. "Look can we just get this job done so we can do some actual training?"

Sakura was about to shout at Naruto for being an idiot, but Sasuke beat her to the punch in his own way."Dobe, for once you're right. Think you can make some more clones so we don't have to be here any longer?"

Naruto just grinned. "With pleasure"

_flashback end_

"Least we got paid for having to do that crap..." Naruto looked at the small wad of ryo now in his hands. This would really help with the bills, and the ramen tab he's racked up at the stand. Putting the cash in his pocket he looked up to his sensei. He focused back on where they were now, more specifically they were at one of the training grounds. "So Kakashi-sensei, can we get to training now?"

Kakashi simply turned to face his students, giving them his patented eye smile. "My my Naruto, you seem to be reading my mind..." Reaching into his vest he pulled out three scrolls, before tossing one to each of his charges. "Right now we're going to iron out some deficiencies that this team has..."

Naruto was watching his teammates before opening his own scroll.

Sakura was worried about what she had gotten, opening the scroll cautiously. Then giving it a quick glance, and a second as she blinked. "Chakra building exercises?"

Kakashi simply nodded. "While you three were painting that house it gave me time to take a better look over your folders from the academy, so I knew where I would have to focus before we could get into more advanced training. Sakura you have great control, and quite the academic score. But your stores are weaker then the average female genin, so you need to work on building up your chakra. Sasuke on the other hand didn't really have any problems... So he gets to learn a new jutsu, specifically the one that was used to beat him."

Sasuke simply glared at his sensei, although inside he was glad to receive a new jutsu. _'One step closer to my goal...'_

The jonin's gaze shifted to our blonde hero. "Naruto however..."

Naruto was now really hoping what he thought was in his scroll wasn't' there. But as he unraveled it, he swore he could here the gods laughing at him.

"Naruto needs to work on the basics..." He walked past the three genin before turning about with a smile. "Now I have some things I need to get done. We'll meet back up the same time tomorrow morning so I can find out what kind of progress you three have made. Ja ne"

And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto was silent for a moment, before his face contorted into anger.

"Screw this!" He shouted out as he threw the scroll to the ground.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond in shock, before Sakura decided to open her mouth.

"What the hell Baka! You know he's right! Or did you forget that you were the dead last of the academy!"

The orange clad genin, for once abandoned his affections for Sakura as he spoke, to angry to care. "And yet who got the bells..." And then he was off in a blur of orange and blonde, gone to who knows where as the words sunk into both of the other two genins heads.

"Just forget him Sakura, we have our orders from our sensei..." Sasuke said with a huff.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a large rock on the edge of a small stream, a large pile of small rocks beside him.

"Stupid sensei..." he said as he tossed one of the rocks in, the splash breaking the silence. "Thinks to look at the records but doesn't think of why they're like that..." Another splash. Naruto wasn't out right ignored at the academy, but he was fairly sure that most of what he was taught was wrong. Iruka was the only one that actually tried to teach him anything. The other teachers either outright ignoring him or feeding him false info like Mizuki did.

"Not my fault my taijutsu sucks..." three more splashes were heard. Naruto had learned what he had by just winging it. What with no one to teach him and no one to spar with, Naruto knew that it was luck that had gotten him this far. And here he was glad to have a sensei to actually teach him, and then he blows him off just like everyone else had.

"Well screw him!" Naruto said as he got back on his feet. "If my actual sensei won't teach me something then I'll find someone who will!" He was about to run off to find someone when a small light clicked upstairs in his head. "Or I can just summon one!" He shouted with a grin.

As he flew through the hand signs and pushed out the chakra his mind was focused on one thing. _'Someone to spar with... A great fighter that can take the time to teach me!'_

And with a poof of smoke the blonde was left there awaiting the results of his summons. The anticipation was nearly killing him as the smoke cleared. And there before him was a human shaped figure, covered in strange maroon robes covered in strange blue markings, He eyed the weapon the figure was brandishing, a large staff with a strange end in one hand. And he let out a small gasp as seven small blue lights he guessed were eyes lit up under the veil of the hood he wore.

"Let's do this!"

AN: God sorry this chapter took so long people! I had an epic case of writers block. But thankfully some reviews and recent story updates gave me the fuel I needed to get this out! Also, most of you seem to think I was serious when I said I was pairing Naruto with Mundo, you guys need to play the game. For those of you that got the joke, props to yah! Now if I'm lucky and I get some really helpful reviews I can keep this story on a somewhat normal update schedule! Till next chapter folks!


	7. Genius unveiled

**Chapter Seven**

_Genius unveiled_

Naruto was silent, the oddly dressed person before him was not exactly what he had been expecting. Heck he was even about to go off on a tirade of ranting, but then he remembered Tristana. She wasn't much from a first look but her cannon did pack a punch. Maybe this guy was like her, deceptive.

"Ah so your that Naruto kid no one can shut up about..." The summons voice was deep and confident, like as if he knew he could never lose. "Huh, Tristana said you couldn't keep yer mouth shut." A tick popped on to Naruto's head.

"I can totally keep my mouth shut!" Naruto retaliated more out of instinct then thought, and when his mind caught up with his mouth he just groaned a little. Earning a chuckle from the robed summon.

"Well kid so far everyone that's met you can't seem to say anything bad about you, although you're a bit shorter than I thought you'd be..." Naruto just fumed at the prod at his height. The heavily clothed man extended a blue, three digited hand forwards. "Names Jax, Grandmaster at Arms."

Naruto gave the taller man a grin, taking his hand with vigor. "Well you already know my name, and I'm gonna be the future Hokage!" The odd look he was getting from his goal prompted him to explain. "That's the title of the leader of my village, the most powerful ninja that has everyone's respect!" As their hands parted the clothed warrior nodded sagely.

"Yah got a good goal kid, but you got the skills to back up that path?" That's when Naruto's head sunk slightly.

"That's actually why I summoned you... Yah see I'm not the greatest at close range combat, and my so-called Sensei ditched me to learn from a scroll!" He huffed out, kicking the dirt at his feet. "I don't learn so great from a scroll, specially one with no pictures..." Naruto hated to admit it, but it was true. He had no problems with reading, but he just couldn't get the stances for taijutsu right from just descriptions alone, he needed pictures or someone telling him what he was doing wrong to get it right.

"So what yer looking for a new teacher?" Jax questioned, his beady eyes looking at the blond inquisitively. Naruto simply nodded.

"Sorta, more of a sparring partner really, but a teacher would be nice" Naruto was about to continue, but was interrupted by the sudden laughter of his hopeful teacher. "Hey! This isn't funny I'm serious!" Naruto shouted out in anger. Jax held up his hand to halt the blonde.

"Nah kid, I aint laughing at you... It's just I haven't had a fight in a good long time, and now I got someone actively asking _me _for a fight! Oh this is too good!" With a few more chuckles he wiped at one of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Well kid if you want to take me on, I don't hold back in a fight, even with friends." At those last words, Naruto's eyes lit up a small grin crossed his face.

"Wouldn't have it any other way! Let's do this!" Naruto shouted, readying himself in his half-shod excuse for a fighting stance before charging strait at Jax.

"Bring it on!" Jax shouted out, readying his weapon and leaping forwards into combat. Naruto having not expected a sudden aerial assault darted to the side to land on his hands and springing back at Jax with his feet. With his leap strike avoided at the last second Jax managed to lean back like his life depended in a limbo contest, making Naruto fly over him like an orange spear. All of Jax's eyes crinkled slightly, like as if he was grinning. "Now it's my turn!" And with a sudden flourish of his weapon Naruto was sent flying into the air with the wind knocked out of him. With Naruto in the air Jax held his lamp post to his side as the end suddenly light up brightly. And with another mighty leap he went skyward after Naruto. The poor blonde didn't even know which way was up before the sudden sign of purple, followed by pain and gravity kicking in hard as Jax's mighty blow sent the orange ninja hurtling back to earth. The purple brawler landed skillfully as he hoisted his brass weapon on his shoulder.

"Well kid, had enough?" Jax said, having dealt a few heavy hits to the short blonde. Naruto slowly got to his feet, a few grunts from the bruises he sported.

"Are you kidding?! I'm just getting started!" He shouted out as he made one of his favorite hand signs, and with bursts of smoke he was surrounded by about twenty of himself. "Alright lets swarm him!" And with a mighty hurrah all of them charged at the brawler, quickly surrounding him as they launched their assault. However Jax didn't look nervous, in fact he looked like a giddy child. With each attack launched at Jax, he quickly dodged and countered with a heavy blow of his lamp post. And as the blondes attacked and fell he was picking up speed, now and again his blows hitting with a heavy force of power from the staff-like weapon. In the span of a minute Jax had eliminated all the blondes clones. Jax looked barely even worn as Naruto stood there heavily scuffed and bruised.

"What the hell man! How come I can't even touch you!" He shouted out, his irritation at not even landing a single blow on the brawler causing his anger to rise Jax just rubbed at his non-existant nose as he spoke.

"Well yah see kid, I studied at the most prestigious school of combat. It's called not-getting-hit-fu..." Jax let his little joke settle in to the blondes head.

"Oh I see... Yah gotta tell me where this great school is!" The blonde shouted out, causing Jax to face vault hard.

"It was a joke kid! I'm self-taught! And with the way you fight the only way you could touch me is if you managed to hit me faster then I can see, and you're way to small to move that fast!" Naruto was angry at first at the barb that Jax sent at him, but his face suddenly lit up as a grin spread across his whiskered face.

"Good idea!" Naruto's hands were a blur as he summoned fifteen more clones, however instead of closing in and trying to mob the many eyed bruiser they instead spread themselves out. The many blonds sporting clever fox-like grins as their semi-circle around the power house was complete.

"Now what crazy plan does the kid have..." Jax's question was quickly answered as more puffs of smoke signaled the arrival of even more clones, obscuring the ones forming a ring. The shrouded battler was ready for almost anything, except what came at him. From the clouds of smoke flew one of the Naruto's, having been thrown from the smoke like a missile. Jax easily dodged the ballistic bound boy, but was barely able to dodge in time of another ballistic blond from another side of the circle. As slowly more and more blonds filled the air, the earlier thrown ones were flying faster and faster. The maroon encased warrior tried to leap from the ring of death, but quickly found his way blocked by flying Naruto missiles. It was then all the flying blondes were launched at him at the same time, flying faster then the cannonballs that Tristana could fire. And with a single mighty cry the Naruto's hit.

_**"Bunshin Taiatari; Naruto Enka Renda!" (Clone body Blow; Naruto Rocket Barrage)**_

The force of the body blow detonated the clones, but not without hammering Jax from all sides at once. As the grand master at arms stood shakily in the cloud of dead clone-smoke, using the lamp-post to steady himself. He couldn't help but laugh a little. _'The crazy kid managed to do it, I'll be feelin that for a bit...' _As the cloud finally cleared, Jax's eyes widened as he saw before him Naruto on the ground with stars in his eyes. He couldn't help but laugh even harder at the blonde. "Well that's definitely one way to use your head!"

* * *

It had taken a good ten minutes before the stars finally cleared from Naruto's eyes. The blonde was up with a start, looking about for his opponent.

"I'm up here kid."

The blonde shinobi in training glanced upwards, to see that Jax had taken a perch on one of the many tree's about the field. Naruto had been about to charge ahead at Jax for round two before his voice rang out to him.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." Jax said, vaulting down from his branch back to the earth below. "That kind of on the fly thinking and strategy, you can't be taught that." Jax said as he walked over to the blonde. "It also takes a fair bit of brass to throw yourself head first at your opponent, literally I might add." At Jax's words the blonde simply rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You have a lot to work on kid, but you clearly have the drive to do it." Jax then extended his three-fingered hand outwards to Naruto. "I can't teach you too much, as my specialty is weapons not hand-to hand. But, if you ever need someone to spar with or just a friend to talk to you can give me a call." At Jax's words, the blonde ninja had a face splitting smile on his face as he took Jax's extended hand and embraced it in a shake.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" The blonde said, his splitting grin never leaving his face.

"And besides..." Jax spoke, a small sparkle of mirth in his many eyes. "You're gonna need all the help you can get before you can hit me again!" Jax let out a loud but playful laugh as Naruto reacted as he always does, loudly proclaiming that no matter what he would be able to do it.

* * *

From further away, just on the edge of the treeline and within the shadows, the one eyed ninja watched as Naruto and his summon exchanged words and playful blows, as two good friends would. His one visible eye crinkled into a smile as he spoke to himself.

"Good of you Naruto, I told you that you needed to work on the basics... But I didn't say you needed the scroll I gave you..." And in a swirl of leaves, the one eyed ninja disappeared.

* * *

AN: Jesus, it took me a year to finally get this out. It's a little short, but I did it! I am so sorry for making those of you who like this story wait for so long. So many things have happened in the last year that I just couldn't get the time, or when I did have the time the muse to right. I can't really promise a proper update schedule on this story, or updates on delays and situations. What I can promise you is that no matter how long it takes I WILL get this story done! I've gotten some questions over the year both in review and in messages and I'll take the time here to answer some of them;

Yes, the history of what happened to the league and the old summoners WILL be explained.

No, this is NOT Naru/Saku, I may even accidentally bash on both Sakura and Sasuke slightly due to my incredible HATRED of those two in both Naruto and Shipuden.

No, not ALL of the Leagues legends will be in this story, at this time there are over ONE HUNDRED champions to choose from. (one of the highest character selections in ANY game as far as I know) Some will make cameo's while others will have faded away with the to-be explained war.

No, I have NO IDEA if what my romanji actually means, I have a English to Japanese website dictionary, and I know it's not the best but It gets it sounding right. If anyone knows of one that's better message me the site so I can improve on the jutsu.

That's all I'll answer because most of the other questions would reveal too much of the stories future. These three were the most prominent and non-spoiler of the questions I had gotten.

Drop me some messages and reviews if you loved/hated my first real fight scene, until next chapter readers!


End file.
